teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Seth Gilliam
ans |Anniversaire = 5 Novembre 1968 |Personnage = Dr. Alan Deaton |Doublure = Yann Pichon |Profession = Acteur |Twitter = Seth_Gilliam}} Seth Giliam interprète Dr. Deaton dans la série de MTV, Teen Wolf. Biographie Seth Gilliam est né le 5 novembre 1968 aux USA, c'est un acteur américain qui est connu pour avoir jouer dans les série Sur écoute et Oz. Son Parcours Films *1993 : Joey Brasher de Steven Starr - Jeremy Brasher. *1995 : Jeffersno in Paris de James Ivory - James Hemings. *1996 : Courage under Fire de Edward Zwick - Altameyer. *1997 : Starship Troopers de Paul Verhoeven - Sugar Watkins. *1997 : TAR de Goetz Grossemann - Tyron. *2000 : Punks de Patrik-Ian Polk - Marcus. *2002 : Personal Velocity de Rebecca Miller - Vincent. *2005 : The Great New Wonderful de Danny Leiner - Clayton (Partie sur la vie d'Emme). *2008 : Sympathic Details de Benjamain Busch - Raymon. *2009 : The People Vs. Leo Frank de Ben Loeterman - Jim Conley. *2009 : Did You Hear About the Morgans ? de Mark Lawrence - U. S. Marshall Lasky. * 2010 : Où sont passés les Morgans ? - Marshall Lasky Téléfilms *1992 : In the eyes of a stranger - *1994 : Assault a West Point : The court Martial of Johnson Whittaker - Cadet Johonson Whitteker. Séries *1990 - 1991 : I Robinson - 3 Épisodes (- - -) - Aaron Dexter. *1992 : Law & Order '- 1 épisode ("Consulatation") - ''Babatunde Amoda. *1999 - 2001 : '''Oz - Clayton Hughes. *2002 - 2008 : Sur écoute (The Wire) - 60 épisodes - Ellis Carver. *2005 : Law & Order ; Trial by Jury - 4 épisodes -''Assistant District Attorney Terence Wright''. *2007 : The Bronx Is Burning - 1 épisode ("Time for a change ?") ''- ''Paul Blair. *2007 - 2008 : Criminal Intence - 4 épisodes - Detective Daniels. *2009 : Damages - 1 épisode ("I Knew your pig") - Mark Waters. *2009 : Les Experts : Miami (CSI : Miami) - 1 épisode ("Flight Risk") - Aaron Nolan. *2009 : Mercy - 1 épisode ("Destiny, meet my daughter, veronica") - Police Officer (non créditer) *2010 : Nurse Jackie - 1 épisode ("Candyland") - Dr. Lindsey. *2010 : Law & Order - 1 épisode ("Immortal") - Michael's Attorney. *2011 : Skin (US) - 1 épisode ("Cadie") - Ken (non créditer). *2011 : The Good Wife - 1 épisode ("Closing Arguments") - Jacob Rickter. *2011 : Svetlana - 1 épisode ("Milking It") - Tomas. *2011 - 2017 : Teen Wolf - Deaton. *2012 : 'Person of Interest '- 1 épisode ("Identity Crisis") - Detective Des Franklin. * 2014 : The Walking Dead - Saison 5 - Gabriel Stokes. Notes * Il a été arrêté en Géorgie pendant le week-end. Selon le rapport d'arrestation, il était à Peachtree City, dimanche matin et a été arrêté pour excès de vitesse. Selon la police, il y avait une forte "odeur d'alcool" dans sa voiture . L'officier a demandé à l'acteur s'il avait bu. Il aurait reconnu avoir bu "3 bières et un shot." L'alcootest a montré qu'il avait un taux d'alcoolémie de 0,107 dans le sang. La limite légale en Géorgie est de 0,08.Il est également accusé de possession de marijuana parce que le policier a trouvé un joint dans l'accoudoir de la voiture. * On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait en Géorgie mais il a un rôle récurrent dans The Walking Dead et la production de la saison 6 commençait ce lundi à Manchester,en Géorgie. * Seth a été libéré de prison après avoir payé une caution de $ 9818. Galerie Photo Fichier:Seth.jpg Liens Externes * * * Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6